The present disclosure relates to light-emitting diode (LED) semiconductor light sources, and fabrication thereof.
LEDs are used in diverse lighting applications and can be used to provide radiation across the visible, ultraviolet and/or infrared wavelengths. Such applications include displays, printers, communications, and optoelectronic computer interconnects. One type of LED is a III-V group compound semiconductor LED element, for example, a GaN-LED. However, obtaining sufficient brightness from a GaN-LED, and LEDs in general, has been a challenge. Therefore, what is desired is an LED and process of fabrication of an LED that increases the maximum radiation (e.g., light) output or efficiency.